In game design, user interactivity has long been an important motivation driving gaming trends. Many modern digital games provide users the ability to interact with other users via an Internet connection. Interactive digital games are trending toward providing mobile features, which require users of interactive digital games to venture outdoors in the real world. Such real world interactivity provides increased user enjoyment, and promotes good health and well-being.
While playing online games provides users entertaining options for interacting with game users, interactive online games are often restrictive in requiring an Internet connection. In some locations, for example rural areas, mobile data connection may be poor, not easily accessible, and impractical for a dynamic gaming environment. Requiring a user to maintain an Internet connection decreases the enjoyment and user friendliness of the game and increases cost.